Asia Heartfilla
Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a Devil, Asia has all the common skills and powers of one. Basic Spearwoman: After gaining the Spear of the Panzer Dragon from Azazel, Asia began training under Uma and has shown great expertise in the use of spears of demonic power. Magic Practitioner: As a Bishop, Asia has shown great potential in using magic. Asia is studying under Rossweisse in order to learn summoning and transport magic to help defend herself and increase her combat strength. Using her Bishop trait she can enhance her healing abilities with Twilight Saint Affection along with Fafnir's golden aura. Pact: Asia can also make a pact, specifically with dragons. With the help of Mavis and Opal's blessings, Azazel, Yuri, Rossweisse and Milly, she can make pacts with various classes of Dragons; even higher classes and normally evil dragons, especially Ladon the Insomniac Dragon. She uses Ladon and the Panzer Dragon, Fafnir through the Spear of the Panzer Dragon, to protect herself in order for her to heal her comrades. Praying: Asia is one of the two Devils, the other being Elly, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Uma made a request to Michael to allow them to pray to God. Dragon Tamer: She's shown to have the talent of compatibility and outstanding luck with Dragons, as she made a pact with a baby Sprite Dragon, Rassei, whose race is notoriously untamable. After receiving Mavis' blessings, her compatibility increased, and she made a pact with an Ex-Evil Dragon, Ladon the Insomniac Dragon. After the events Trihexa's unsealing, Asia was able to make a pact with four mass-produced Evil Dragons who were named Anselmus, Cyril, Gregorios, and Simeon, which is an act that only Evil Gods were able to do before. Flight: Being a Mid-Class Devil, Asia can use her 4 wings to fly. Equipment Unborn Healing: Asia's Ancient Relic which allows her to fully heal humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Asia herself shows no actual fighting technique, and mostly relies on her healing abilities. She can send the healing powers of Unborn Healing in the form of a projectile, but it is slightly inferior to her direct touch. It is stated that Asia has mastery of her Ancient Relic. She can also create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them. * Twilight Saint Affection: Asia's achieved sub-species Scale Mail. Asia's Scale takes the form of a Golden Dragon Armour with red jewels that cover her body and grants her a field of absolute defense and protection. For a limited time, Asia can cover a field with tremendous healing energy and can negate any damage from virtually any sources. It does not negate the attack but rather it negates the damage that the attack would inflict. As Ladon's aura is included as well, it also boasts immense defense on top of the healing ability. Spear of the Panzer Dragon: An Artificial Ancient Relic she got from Azazel, and has one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir, sealed inside of it. It has the appearance of a golden short spear which has a purple ball at its end. * Panzer Queen Another Gauntla: The Sub-Species Scale Mail of''' Spear of the Panzer Dragon, which gives Asia a Golden Dragon Armour Arm, Neck Armour and Wings. It increases the attack and defense of Asia and summons a two-pronged Spear of Light with an drill at the end. ** '''Radon no handan no kōu "Rainfall of Ladon's Judgement": The respected finishing move for Panzer Queen Another Gauntla, Asia infuses Ladon's aura into the Spear of Panzer Queen Another Gauntla and throws it up in the air, releasing Ladon's Aura in the form of arrows onto her opponents. ** Fafunīru no seinaru iyashi no ki "Sacred Healing Tree of Fafnir": Asia stabs the Spear of Panzer Queen Another Gauntla into the ground, creating a tree of Holy and Demonic Aura, Fafnir's Aura and the powers of Unborn Healing, with the tree releasing an mist that heals her allies. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:Ryu Academy Category:Yuri Lucifuge's Peerage Category:Bishop Piece